


Out the roof

by jwys



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Racer!San, SO TO SUM IT UP, Street Racing, Student!Wooyoung, Top Choi San, and by that i mean spit, based losely on the new chase atlantic song, but its like really sensual, degradation kink asf, i suck at tags help - Freeform, its like 1 am ok, kidding theres a lil plot in there, like a lot, lots of spit holy shit, mentions of Kang Yeosang - Freeform, mentions of lips, pure filth tbh, san fucks wooyoung in the back of his bmw, san is a lil older than wooyoung, san is obssesed with wooyoungs lips, wooyoung likes to be called pup a lot, wooyoung: spit in my moufie :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jwys/pseuds/jwys
Summary: The thrill of racing is one of San's favorite things to feel, after Wooyoung's lips on him of course.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 10
Kudos: 112





	Out the roof

Horny was one way to describe what San was feeling right now.

Wooyoung had been invited by San to come see his race tonight, he was also asked to be their starter today and Wooyoung couldn't feel any giddier. His thick thighs were clad in black skin-tight ripped jeans, topped with a sleeveless white tee that makes his tattoo pop out. Wooyoung's makeup was natural except for his intense eyeliner, making his eyes appear sharper and alluring which worked seeing how affected San was by his look tonight.

A playful smile tugging on his cherry lips as he leaned up to San's ears, "Ready to go, baby?"

San felt his eyes harden at Wooyoung's tone; rough hands grabbing his waist for a few seconds, "Always am, pup"

Giggling softly, Wooyoung happily took the flag that's been handed to him by someone, he didn't pay attention nor did give a fuck. His eyes were glued on San; following his lean figure as he got into his BMW, the lime green car coming to life as the exhausts roaring loudly followed by clouds of grey.

Confident strides as Wooyoung stood in between the two cars, taking a deep breath as San stepped lightly causing the exhausts to scream again. His heart rate picking up by the minute as he kept his eyes focused on his lover. Tonight's race is not an easy one, his opponent, Kang Yeosang, is known as the fastest racer in this district of Seoul. Grip tightening on the steering wheel, leg jumping eagerly as he waited for his queue.

Wooyoung couldn't help but bite back a smile, his hand rising high into the night sky as the white flag fell softly against his arms. "Ready?" he screamed loudly, looking at both cars carefully before bringing his arms down signaling for the race to start. Both cars were quick to start, Wooyoung turned around and moved to the side as he watched the race intensely. Pupils blown wide open from the kick of it all as he mindlessly kept track of San's car.

San, on the other hand, was riding his adrenaline as his heavy boots were pressed on the metal pedal, cat-like eyes focused on the empty street before him. Passing Yeosang's car, he felt his heart thump loudly in his chest as he took the lead. Sweaty palms switching the gears as the gap between him and the other's car widened.

The navigator reading out directions to San as he easily maneuvered through the (now) empty streets of Seoul. '2 minutes, San. 2 minutes, you can do this.' he kept repeating to himself like a mantra.

Back on the endpoint, Wooyoung was eagerly waiting for the sight of San's car with jittery legs and a racing heart. 'c'mon Sannie, you're almost there' he mentally screamed as the people behind him kept shouting and screaming enthusiastically; some of them cheering for San, others for Yeosang and some are just here for the show.

There wasn't an official prize involved but the pride and the boasting of winning such a complicated race with a hard route were definitely worth it all to both San and Yeosang, and Wooyoung just wants to boast about his boyfriend, god damn it!

A flash of lime green passed Wooyoung, followed by orange and he couldn't help the scream he let out as he jumped around excitedly, waiting for San to park.

With steady hands, San exited his car smoothly as he met Yeosang halfway. "Nice game, you were a good one"

"Likewise" he smirked as they shook hands briefly before San was engulfed by Wooyoung, the squealing boy wrapped both arms around his shoulders. Pretty plump lips whispering congratulatory words against the warm skin of his neck.

"Hmm, thank you, pup" San murmured against Wooyoung's ears, hands resting on his waist as people around them begin to clear out.

Wooyoung felt his heart flutter at the nickname as he kept himself on San.

"Are you ready for your prize, champion?" licking his lips softly, long fingers gripping Wooyoung's chin forcing the other to look at him.

"And what do I get?"

"Anything you want, baby" A soft groan slipped past San's lips as his grip around Wooyoung tightened.

"Car. Now." A scream almost left Wooyoung's lips, body buzzing with excitement. He was practically shaking with eagerness when San dragged him to the backseat in his car.

Pure lust pumping through his veins, "My lap, pup." San said darkly as pulled Wooyoung harshly, making him straddle him as his hands settled on his ass comfortably.

Long fingers lightly tapping his soft lips, going lower and lower as they dragged down his bottom lip. Gulp. San wanted nothing more than to bite those lips.

A soft whine broke San's train of thoughts as Wooyoung looked at him with his best puppy eyes, silently begging him to do something. Being the tease he is, San smirked.

"What is it, pup? I thought you were rewarding me? or are you too much of a dumb pet that you can't even do it?" Wooyoung felt his heart right in his throat, breath hitching at words spoken to him.

Fingers moved to grip Wooyoung's cheeks, squishing his cheeks together, San's strong grip forcing him to make eye contact as he whined again.

"C'mon pup, don't keep me waiting too long" Fingers releasing his face gently as Wooyoung yipped happily before catching San's lip in a deep kiss, licking his bottom lip as he patiently waited for San's permission. A small gasp as his ass was gripped harshly, San's tongue shoved into his mouth instantly.

Wooyoung can't help but whine as he sucked on San's tongue, licking into his mouth desperately while drool and spit started leaking from his lips. Breaking the kiss, Wooyoung kept panting.

"Sannie ... Sannie please spit" Pouting as he looked at the other expectantly. A smirk tugged on his lips, his heartwarming from how precious and cute his pup looked, all desperate for his spit. Rosey red cheeks, his chest heaving slightly while his wet mouth, pretty plump lips waiting eagerly for him. Fingers resting against his jaw again, his thumb dragging Wooyoung's lip down to open his mouth.

"Anything for my pup"

Tongue moving around, collecting spit in his mouth before he tightened his grip on his boyfriend again. "Open up"

And he did, waiting eagerly as San leaned down and spit in Wooyoung's mouth. A loud whine echoed through the car as he swallowed San's spit, a wide smile decorating his face, his lips glistening under the dim lighting, making San lean and bite his lips harshly, tugging and sucking on them.

Wooyoung felt his stomach clench and his boxers become wet, his cheeks blushing harder from embarrassment on how fast he got turned on. Before he could say anything, San's lips were on his own again as he kept kissing him harshly.

"more ... spit" Wooyoung whined in between kisses as he kept begging for more and San was more than happy to oblige.

Repeating his antics, he licked into Wooyoung's mouth before letting his spit drop slowly into his eager margin. Driven by arousal, Wooyoung started grinding his crotch against San's hardened one.

Pulling him closer, Wooyung yelped as he felt his chest bump into San's. His face hidden into his neck, whining against the soft skin, plump lips began to drag against San's neck as he licked and bit into it driving him insane. Wooyoung felt his heart rate pick up, ego fed when San began to groan and moan against his skin.

Picking up his speed, Wooyoung felt his mind turning into mush as he moaned against San's ears before wrapping his plump lips around his lobe and sucking. "Fuck me, Sannie, fuck me dumb fuck me stupid."

"Dumb pet can't wait 'til we get home, tsk."

"Sannie, don't tease. Please, Sannie" mumbling against his warm skin, Squeezing thick thighs the best he can to try and control his arousal given the position they're in, but San's hand only spread his legs wider. Wooyoung couldn't think of anything else but San. San's fingers, San's lips, San's dick.

"Hmm how about you put that mouth to good use first then we'll see, pup" Slender fingers cupping his cheeks, his deep voice making Wooyoung melt into his touch.

Wooyoung gets down on his knees in the cramped backseat, looking at San expectantly. With one hand, San dragged his flyer down and Wooyoung was instantly on his crotch.

Tiny hands working San's jeans as he eagerly tugged them down alongside his boxers, allowing San's erect cock to spring free and Wooyoung's mount instantly watered. Cherry tinted lips mouthing softly along his length then slowly wrapping around the tip as he happily suckled the precum.

While Wooyoung was slowly starting to take San's dick in his mouth, the other man's hand trailed down to Wooyoung's crotch as long, nimble fingers easily worked down his bottom and underwear. Wrapping his hand around the (now) leaking cock, Wooyoung couldn't help but moan around San with the vibrations going straight to San's cock.

Slowly, San began to pump Wooyoung's cock as his fingers started to jerk him off. The other was now deep throating him, spit and drool leaking from his full lips as he slowly started to swallow against his cock making San groan loudly. Hand tugging on his soft black locks as he was encouraged by the noises San kept making.

"Mmm, so good for me, pup. Such a good boy." And Wooyoung can't help but keen at the praises coming his way and San's hands on his dick, squeezing his thighs tightly again as he began to squirm again, moans muffled and muted. He stopped for a minute and looked up to his boyfriend, head falling softly on his thigh.

"Sannie, 'm gonna cum." Making San wrap his hand around the base of his cock as a makeshift cock ring, leading to Wooyoung whining loudly.

"Finish me off first, pet. Or are you dumb enough to forget that you can't come before your master."

"San-"

"Now, pet or you won't come at all." Which was enough to have Wooyoung's lips back on his cock. San was already close, the knot in his stomach growing tighter as his hands began stroking Wooyoung's cock again.

Wet noises and the squelching of San's dick in Wooyoung's lips echoed through the car, the windows slowly beginning to fog. "I'm gonna cum"

With his mouth still on San's dick, Wooyoung only whined, silently telling to tell San to come into his mouth which wasn't what he had in mind as he pulled Wooyoung away from his dick and decided to come on his face.

The hand on Wooyoung's cock stilled as a moan escaped his lips, the sight of his cum decorating Wooyoung's lips driving him crazy. Wooyoung only added fuel to the fire when he used his fingers to collect the cum from his cheeks and lips only to suck on them while maintaining eye contact with San.

Tugging Wooyoung on his lap again, San started to speed up his jerking hand as Wooyoung's soft whines filled the car again.

"Gonna cum, gonna cum Sannie, please"

"Cum for me, pup" Wooyoung rested his head on San's shoulder, cock jerking in his hand as he came all over it. His stomach clenching and unclenching as his breathing became labored, repeating San's name like a mantra.

San kept mumbling praises into his hair, his hands slowing down as he brought it up to his lips and licked off Wooyoung's cum while his other hand running up and down the other's back to bring him down from his high.

"Round two back home?" Wooyoung mumbled against San's lips as he leaned up to kiss him, tasting himself on his lips.

Breaking the kiss with a pant, San smiled. a little dazed, he muttered.

"Is that even a question?"

**Author's Note:**

> GOD what the hell was that lmao. um anyways its like 2 am now and I'm horny off my mind and I was listening to chase atlantic's new song so here u go  
> <3 this is my first fic or writing here ever omg!! uhm so sorry if this sucks but please lmk if u liked it! 'n constructive criticism is always welcome. this is my first time writing porn of any sorts outside of rp so please bare with me!! there may be some errors here n there because I didn't beta but I do have Grammarly so idk if that's like the same thing or?? uhm anyways <3 good nightttt lmao :(


End file.
